


Someday

by Kherakah



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M, one sided as i tend to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kherakah/pseuds/Kherakah
Summary: Do opposites attract? Umezawa sure hopes so.





	

There's so much, maybe almost too much of a difference between them that sometimes it makes Umezawa's head hurt thinking about what'll happen to them in the next few years. It gets him wondering, wondering whether they'll go their separate ways, when he'll be busy with his manga and Ippo will go on to greater heights; if they'll stay in contact or if Ippo won't even give it a second thought. If there won’t be any more late nights working on a project together, nor of letting each other babble about whatever new thing had caught their interest.

He thinks like that, he often does, even though it hurts him and makes him frown and squeeze childish tears onto his pillow at night, when Ippo isn't there to be kind and concerned and oh so damn gentle in that soft voice Umezawa has grown accustomed to. He muffles his groan into his knuckles because it's almost worse when Ippo comforts him because he really, truly doesn’t deserve any sort of kindness at all after what he’s done.

Sometimes, Umezawa rather wishes that Ippo was just a fisherman, so he wouldn't have to worry so much, so maybe he would be in love with somebody more… uninjured (something he hadn’t exactly helped much with when they were younger). But then he thinks, and grins because Jesus, Makunouchi Ippo without his boxing just wouldn't be Ippo at all.

It worries him though, because he's a little too loud and a little too pushy and Ippo doesn't assert himself enough; he can barely run a mile and Ippo runs five with those weights on his legs. It's not that he minds these distinctions- he rather likes the feeling of sweet victory when he feels he's finally taken a step to catch up to Ippo. It's more that he's afraid that this dire contrast will pull them apart, and that's a scary, scary thought. 

Which is why when Ippo mentions that opposites attract, it makes Umezawa's heart do this annoying little jolt as his face flushes. He knows that Ippo didn't mean anything personal by the casual comment tossed over a shoulder as he stepped onto the boat, but it keeps replaying in his mind, as if it's some sort of a secret message meant for him to decode. He wonders, squints at the shrinking boat in the sunset, and then pulls himself away from memories and wishful thinking because there’s work to do and if he’s going to be a sentimental idiot he sure as hell isn’t going to do it where anybody else can see.

That night, when Ippo piggybacks Umezawa back to the house after he ingeniously twisted an ankle carrying too much bait, he lets himself think about it again. He leans his head into the back of Ippo’s head, feels his insides jerk as he smells sweat and cheap shampoo, and thinks, fantasizes almost, about opposites attracting and Ippo’s hands on his back and lips on his neck.

In the save haven of his mind, Umezawa grins to himself. And that night, he falls asleep content. Because, he tells himself, opposites attract, and they’re opposites (as much so as can be) and it was just, y’know. It was just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and more stream of consciousness than anything but hey I needed a place to upload it and Umeippo is underappreciated!  
> As usual you can find me on twitter @bearpdf !!


End file.
